Cold Hearts
by IcyLover90
Summary: Jessica Crow is a 7th year transfer from Durmstrang. Sent to spy on Harry P., she takes form as his GF.But happens when a certain Slytherin gets in the wayOCDM. R 4 sex,violence, and language. plz rr
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: DER DE DER DER!!! You know I don't own HP and its characters (although I do wish I owned Draco!!). And if I did would I be writing this stuff??? NO! I would be rolling in the dough so therefore all this pretty much belongs to J.K.R. (except Jessica!!).

Prologue------------

            The man in black inched closer and closer. I wasn't frightened. I had been preparing for this my whole life. It was my initiation into _His_ cult. My family had been proud followers and I was next in line. _He _came closer and appeared in front of me with a branding iron. The hot metal seared the skin on my right arm. I winced a bit, then toughed it out and bit my lip. When the rod pulled away a spell was cast upon it. I looked down on at my arm and saw a skull with a serpent emitting from its mouth. I smiled a bit but looked up when_ He_ spoke.

"Jessica Crow, whom do you serve?" _He _asked.

"The Dark Lord." I replied.

"What is your objective?"

"To destroy those who cross _His_ path… every single one." I said bearing my fangs.

"And?" he asked.

"And to bear loyal followers and/ or heirs, My Lord." I gritted through my teeth.

"Very well. Welcome to the Death Eater Circle."


	2. Coming To Hogwarts

SOOOOOO sorry it took this long but I just moved. N/E wayz enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: DER DE DER DER!!! You know I don't own HP and its characters (although I do wish I owned Draco!!). And if I did would I be writing this stuff??? NO! I would be rolling in the dough so therefore all this pretty much belongs to J.K.R. (except Jessica!!).

Chapter One---------

"Last call for Hogwarts!" the wizard in blue yelled.

With that said I quickly boarded the train to Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. It was nothing new to me of course. I mean had I not been attending Durmstrang for the past six years. Hogwarts would be a breeze. I had transferred to Hogwarts for my seventh year. It's quite simple why, too.

My family and I had lived in Romania when I attended Durmstrang. When my summer break came I would have a serious shock. My father had broken the news to me about Hogwarts almost immediately. He said we were to move to London before the new semester. I asked why, but he simply looked at my right arm. I knew that look and what it meant. Acerbus Opertet Evalesco*. It meant another mission.

I still though don't understand why I must attend a school that allows Mudbloods. Not to say I'm pureblooded either but I do come from a wizardring background. You could say I was inter-breeded. My father was a wizard, my mother…a vampire. But nonetheless I was not Muggle born.

Once I was on the train I quickly looked for seat, hopefully alone or with someone decent enough. Luckily, I found an empty compartment that I thought I would have all to myself. Not likely.

I was listening to my walkman, when I felt the presence of three. When I looked up there stood two guys and a girl, a red head, a brunette, and a black haired boy who was unmistakably Harry Potter.

"Can I help you three?" I simply asked. 

Potter spoke first, "Do you mind if we join you? All the other seats are taken."

I nodded my head and the three sat down.

"Hi, I'm Ron Weasley." the red head said sticking his arm out to shake my hand.

I decided to use my last name instead of my first.

"Crow." I said shaking Weasley's hand.

Then the girl spoke, "Crow? That's a strange name, but who am I to say? Anyways I'm Hermione Granger." 

            She thought my name was weird. PLEASE! That name had more syllables then my whole name put together! Then it dawned on me. Wasn't this Krum's ex?

"I haven't seen you around here before, but you're too old to be a first year." Potter said.

"Well Potter if you must know, I'm a seventh year transfer from Durmstrang. Oh yes, next time introduce yourself first…its called being polite." I answered.

"Forgive him." A different voice said. "Because of that little scar of his he's forgotten his manners. But allow me to introduce myself: Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

            I looked up to meet two cold gray eyes. There stood the most handsome guy I had ever seen. He had silvery blonde hair that was slicked back, aligned facial features, gorgeous eyes. But that wasn't all. He was wearing a black ribbed shirt that showed off his sculpted chest and some black jeans. Right on his ear he had a piercing on the cartilage which adorned a small silver hoop. 

"Pleasure to meet you Draco. I'm Jessica Crow." I said forgetting only to use my last name. 

Draco began ran a finger through my black hair all the way down to the red tip. I shuddered a bit. He was making a move on me… but then again I was letting him.

"Leave her alone Malfoy!" Potter shouted at him.

"Now, now Pothead. I was acquainting myself." Draco replied resting his hand on my shoulder.

"Well acquaint yourself somewhere else." Potter said.

Draco took his hand off my shoulder and looked as if h was going to strike Potter.

"So I see Potter has another crush other than Granger." Draco said. Granger blushed slightly at this. "I'll back off but lets leave the decision up to Crow."

            Now it was up to me. Should I stay or should I go? As much as I wanted to leave I forced myself to stay. I had to stay.

"I'll catch up with you later Draco." I said.

            Draco looked at me with a cold entrancing stare. I couldn't break contact until he finally spoke.

"Very well Crow. I'll leave you with Pothead's gang. You'll soon find out they're not worth being around with."  he said.

"Well that'll be for me to decide." I said.

            With that he left. If it hadn't been for my mission I would've gladly left. The mission was why I was here. I didn't even know all the details, yet. The most I knew was that it dealt with Potter.

Then Weasley spoke, "How I would like to break his neck!!"

"Ron! How many times have I told you that violence only leads to more violence?" Granger said.

            They began to argue when Potter spoke to me.

"Are you alright?" 

"Why wouldn't I be?" I replied.

"Listen," he started " you don't wanna get mixed up with Malfoy and his gang. They're cold, bitter, arrogant, first degree pain in the asses."

"I can take care of myself." I said.

"I just want you to-" 

"Who in the hell made you my caretaker!?" I cut off.

            Now the compartment was completely silent. Granger and Weasley had now stopped arguing and the three of were looking at me. I scoffed, reached into my book bag and pulled out my journal.

            It was my best friend in the world. It was a charcoal and it had a tribal insignia made of real silver. This made it quite heavy. I had an expensive calligraphy pen to go with it, too. This journal itself had so many spells on it; it wasn't likely an intruder would get easily.

            I opened the lock carefully and took and began to write in ancient Latin. To most it was a dead language, to the vampire kind it was always spoken. I spoke and wrote it fluently as well as all the others of my vampiric ancestry.

            As I was writing I found myself writing about Draco. Was I falling for him? I don't know. I was interrupted when that nosy Mudblood spoke.

"What are you writing?"

I rolled my eyes and said coldly "Nothing that concerns you."

"I was just asking!" she replied.

"What for? Are you that interested about my personal life? Do you wanna invade my privacy?" I yelled

"It was just a simple question!" she replied.

"Cut it out you two!" Weasley said.

"Maybe I should go join Malfoy." I said.

"No, don't! I know were a bit inquisitive, but we just want you to be aware of what's ahead of you at Hogwarts. We just wanna be your friends." Potter said.

"You sure are doing one hell of a job!" I said sarcastically.

Granger spoke again, "Let her go Harry! Its obvious she doesn't want anything to do with us and she fits more into Malfoy's group!"

"That may be so, and I would be more than happy to leave. And then I realized:'Why should I leave? This was my compartment before they got here. Maybe they should go." I replied.

"You're such a bitch!" she said.

            At this remark I could feel my thirst for blood grow. It was common for me to become bloodthirsty when I was angry.

            Even though I was only half of what my mother was I still had the thirst. At times I could control it; other times it was inevitable. I still needed the blood to survive.

            I hissed at Granger, bearing fangs, ready to feed. She, Potter, and Weasley hunched back in fear. I regained strength over myself and began to laugh. They looked like mice trapped in a corner by a cat.

"What the bloody hell are you?" Weasley stuttered.

            I laughed a bit more and shook my head.

"There you go again." I said. "Wanting to know everything about me. If I told you, I would be breaking age-old secrets. But lets just say its not as bad as being a Mudblood, eh Granger."

"What? How did you-" she began.

"Krum told all of us at Durmstrang. He also said you were quite the 'kinky' one. Am I right boys?" I finished.

"Go to hell!" she said getting up.

"Oh don't worry, I will. After all I am Damned." I chuckled.

"You wench!"

            I got up as well and was almost about to tear a hole in her neck when Potter held me back. Weasley held back Granger.

"Get a grip you two!" Potter said.

"God Hermione!! And you talk about me and violence!" Weasley said.

"You guys haven't known each other for more than an hour and you're already at each others throats!" Potter finished.

            I shook his grip off, grabbed my bag, and walked out of the compartment. 'Screw them' I thought to myself 'Screw my so called duties.'

            I was looking for somewhere to sit, but there wasn't an empty seat in sight. I kept searching, and then I spotted Draco. Of course I didn't ask for a seat I knew he would ask me first.

            I pretended not to see him, and just as I predicted, he saw me.

"Crow!" Draco called.

I turned to face him and greeted him nonchalantly.

"Had enough of Pothead, Mudblood, and Ginger Pubes?" he asked.

"Actually I had enough of Granger. Nosy little Mudblood she is." I said.

"Well, you're welcome to join us." he said scooting over a bit.

"Thank you." I said sitting down.

"This is Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy." Draco said pointing at two goon and a pug faced girl. "Everyone, this is Jessica Crow."

            They really didn't seem to care who I was or even notice my presence because they continued with their business.

            We were just about 15 minutes from Hogwarts and I still hadn't gotten changed into my school uniform. I excused myself from my company and walked into a changing room. Out of my bag I grabbed the most hideous looking uniform. It was a gray vest and a white shirt with a gray pleated skirt. The robes were black. At least a Durmstrang we wore blood red robes and the finest furs ever seen.

            After I slipped on the uniform, I noticed how long the skirt was and decided to twist it to my liking. I pulled out my wand, whispered an incantation and suddenly it became shorter. It almost would've become a mini skirt if I hadn't of stopped the charm in time.

            I put on the black robes and sipped on my mary janes after that. I figured I should change my hair while I was ahead so once again using my wand I changed its length and colour.

            It was still black but now with golden highlights. I matched perfectly with my honey coloured eyes.

            Once finished, I walked back to join my company. When Draco spotted me, he called my name inquisitively.

"Crow? You're different." he said.

"Well I decide to have a fixer-upper with my hair." I replied.

"I see. Well we're bound to arrive at Hogwarts any minute now. Do you know what house you'll be in?" he asked.

"No… Dumbledore will attend to those matters." I said.

"Ugh… you'll soon find out the old man is one of the worst things that has happened at the school. Of course there always is Potter who tops the list." He said. I smirked a bit at this.

"Hmm… well in your opinion which house would you recommend?" I asked.

"Slytherin." he responded almost immediately. "But then again I can't choose for you. That's the Sorting Hat's job."  he said.

            The train came to an abrupt stop and the doors slid open. Everyone began to board off and so I started to do the same.

"I'll see you later." I told Draco as I made my way out.

            I began to look for some sort of direction seeing that I had no idea of where to go. Just then a burly man began calling out to the new students.

"Firs' yers' over here!" he called.

"Excuse me," I said to him. " I'm from Durmstrang-"

"Righ' here Ms. Crow." He said. "I'm Hagrid, your Care For Magical Creatures professor."

"Hello." I replied.

"Follow me!" he directed to everyone.

            I looked around and noticed I was much taller than most of these students. But then again I was older. We got into some boats and rowed to a castle on the other side of the lake. Once we got on shore, we got off the boats and walked up a staircase. Inside an old witch greeted us.

" I am professor Mc Gonagall. Welcome to Hogwarts. If you'll follow me into the Great Hall please." she said.

"Ms. Crow, if ye'll follow me." Hagrid said.

            I followed him to a statue of a gargoyle where he said 'Fizzing Whizbees'. The statue then turned into a spiraling staircase. He told me to walk on in a see Professor Dumbledore. I did as I was told and I walked up. I stepped into an office where an elderly man with a white beard and half mooned spectacles greeted me.

"Hello Professor." I said.

"Ah, hello Jessica. Welcome to Hogwarts. I truly hope you enjoy your stay here." Dumbledore said.

"Thank you Professor."

"Well, then. Lets get down to business. If you would please put on the sorting hat, lets see which house it has in mind for you." he said.

            I put on a raggedy old hat from with seams up the ying-yang. From a long seam on the front of the wizards' hat came a voice.

"Durmstrang, eh, where to put you? Where to put you? Ah, yes, Slytherin will do nicely. Yes, Slytherin it is!" it said.

"Ah, Slytherin. I wish you good luck." Dumbledore said.

"Thank you professor." I replied once again.

            I began to walk out when he stopped me.

"Oh, Jessica, before I forget… you will need to see Madam Pomfrey every morning before classes. Professor Snape has created a serum for you…a little potion that would satisfy you throughout the day."

"Yes Professor Dumbledore." he didn't need to tell me what for because I knew. A potion that would satisfy my blood thirst. Simple enough.

" Now, shall we make our way to the Great Hall?"

            I nodded my head in response and followed the old man down the corridor and into what looked like a ballroom. There were five tables set out: one for Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and a faculty and staff table. He directed me to my seat. It took my seat and began to familiarize myself with my peers. I looked up and down the table and the image of Draco Malfoy caught my eye. He had still yet failed to notice me, but why did he really need to?

            Dumbledore began a speech and the sorting began. Plenty were sorted into Slytherin and Gryffindor, few in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Just as the sorting ceremony had finished Dumbledore began to speak again.

"Attention students: as some of you may already know we have a special student joining us for our 7th year at Hogwarts. Please welcome Jessica Crow our Durmstrang exchange student. Slytherin… I put her in your hands." he said.

            I stood up quickly and then sat back down. Everyone began to greet me and I was receiving compliments from fellow Slytherins. I simply smiled and went along with it. I looked down the table to see if Draco was still there. He wasn't. Then I was automatically taken by surprise when my hair was tucked behind my ear and a voice whispered to me.

"Congratulations Crow." he said.

            I turned around to see someone I did not expect.

"Potter?!" I said. " Potter…well…umm…thanks. I guess."

            Just then the one person I was waiting for appeared by my side.

"Hey Potter, you're not welcome at this table. You know that."  said Draco.

"No need to get your balls in a bunch Malfoy. I was just leaving." Potter said.

"Good…leave." 

            Potter left after he and Draco had a row. I just stood and watched. Eventually, the teachers broke it up and they walked out on probation. Then Draco and I began to have a small chat.

"Well Malfoy… little did I know you would be in this house." I said.

"Well Jesse, now you know." he replied.

"You know, you're the first one to call me that in ages. My father did when I was younger but then he stopped. He said nicknames were childish." I told him, revealing a little piece of my history.

            I smiled a bit and then started to eat. Everyone else had almost already finished his or her meals. I had little time to eat because the next thing you know the Slytherins were directed to their house dormitories. It didn't bother me one bit though. The food wasn't all the best, thus I only ate small portions of it. Once again the point was proven that Hogwarts was nothing compared to Durmstrang.

            The time had now come to return to our dormitories. A Slytherin prefect (as they were called) led us to our quarters. We followed the prefect up a staircase to a stretch of bare damp stone. He spoke the words  "crimson tide" and the wall split and opened. We all stepped inside a large stone room with all leather seats. A large tapestry of the Slytherin insignia was hanging over the large fireplace in the room. Up a couple of stairs was a hallway. To  the right  side was a sign that said girls and to the left boys. 

            Right when I was about to go to my dormitory a firm grip held me back. I turned quickly only to come face to face with Draco.

"So Jessica, what do you think?" he asked.

"About what?" I replied.

"About Slytherin."

"I don't know much about it but so far it seems great. After all, your in this house so how bad could it be?" I said yawning. It had been a long day and I had been tired. "I'm gonna go to sleep, 'kay."

"Well your room is up there," he said pointing up to the right, "And my room is over there." he finished pointing to a door  that read HEAD BOY in big bold letters.

" And why would I wanna know that?" I asked, arms crossed.

"Well you never know." he replied with a smirk.

I hit him playfully on the shoulder and said 'good night'.

            I walked up to my dormitory that I shared with three other girls. They greeted me and introduced themselves as Anne Marie Smith, Bella Montevino, and Karina Montevino. Anne Marie was tall, tan, and with amber coloured hair. Bella and Karina were twins. They were from italy and had the accent to prove it. All three seemed pretty nice and I figured these would be my new best friends for now so I had to warm up to them. 

            We talked a little and began to learn about each other. Soon after we fell asleep. Right when I was slowly drifting off there was a quiet rapping on my window. I opened my window and in flew a small brown owl I recognized as Fudge. He belonged to me but my family used him on occasions so I left him behind. Fudge perched himself on my shoulder and gave me a small letter. I opened it and then noticed it was from my father. It read:

                        Jessica,

I hope you made it to Hogwarts safely and maybe you are wondering why the Dark Lord has sent you there.

You are to get close to Potter. Spy on him and once you have him in the palm of your hand deliver him to the 

Dark Lord. You will receive further information soon. Please be careful child and don't think of doing anything drastic.

Love,

     Papa

            So this is what I had to do. Simple enough I guess. Seduce Potter, turn him in, and receive my glory. All I needed now was a plan.

*Acerbus Opertet Evalesco= Darkness Shall Prevail (A/N: You'll get it later)

A/N: I know its long and kinda boring but it will get better. I promise. Once again sorry about the delays. Plz R/R !!! I'll give you a jolly rancher!!*holds out bag*


	3. boyfriendgirlfriend whats next?

Disclaimer: DER DE DER DER!!! You know I don't own HP and its characters (although I do wish I owned Draco!!). And if I did would I be writing this stuff??? NO! I would be rolling in the dough so therefore all this pretty much belongs to J.K.R. (except Jessica!!).

Chapter 2-------

            I got up the next morning with a simple plan in mind. It was obvious because of our encounter earlier I wouldn't be his favorite person right now, so if I sucked up to him maybe I had a good chance of him believing I really liked him. 

            I knew now that all the Slytherins would hate me after we became a "couple". But what about Draco? If he hated Potter that much would he be the same towards me? But it really doesn't matter. He didn't fit into this picture. He couldn't. Why was I thinking so much about him for? Shit Jesse! Concentrate on what's important! Concentrate.

            My first class was potions with Professor Snape, head of Slytherin house. Before class though I went to the hospital wing to get my daily anti-bloodthirst shot. Madam Pomfrey greeted me and led me to a chair where I sat down and waited. She then pulled out a syringe with a crimson coloured liquid that was too clear to be blood, but it resembled it quite nicely.

"This only hurt a little deary." Madam Pomfrey said.

"I know no pain." I said. She then gave me a look a parent gives a child when they are confused about their actions.  But it was true I felt no pain.

            The needle hit the nape of my neck and the liquid dispensed into my veins, sending an ecstasy throughout my body. My pupils dilated and suddenly I felt refreshed. Madam Pomfrey was frightened for a moment but returned to her normal state when I calmed down.

"Well that was shocking. At least we know what to expect from you now." she said. I raised my eyebrow at this and walked out.

            I rushed to Snape's class and made it just in time. To my surprise half of the class were Slytherins and the other half Gryffidor.  Potter was making this too easy for me.

            I took a seat two rows behind him. The room filled up and everyone took a seat. Minutes later a pale man with black hair appeared in classroom, this could be non other than Professor Snape. 

            The scared bastard. He was once a Death Eater, such as myself. When Voldemort lost power, he ran to Dumbledore. When the Dark Lord rose again, he went after Snape. The next thing you know is that is under protective custody of the headmaster. I guess though, I had to give him props for what he did do in the past, and after all, he did hate Potter as much as we all did.  

"Good morning class." he said in a very dreadful tone. "Today we will be beginning more in depth potions…"

            I paid very little attention to anything he was saying. I was writing a note to Potter, when Snape's words caught my attention.

"Today we will be learning how to concoct precautionary potions towards _vampires._"

"What?" I whispered to myself. "That asshole!"

"Crow!" he said sharply. "Is there something you would like to say that make you think you're too good to pay attention to a valuable lesson, of course, not that you'll need it." he told me with a sinister stare. The class began to whisper but ceased when he looked up at them.

            I rolled my eyes and he turned. I took this opportunity to flip him off, which made the class now giggle. This made him turn immediately and then he gave me a cold stare. Not like that of Draco's, but a stare of disgust and anger.

            Speaking of Draco, it seems that I had failed to notice he wasn't in the classroom. Most likely he was either ditching, or at a Headboy/Headgirl meeting.

"Is there something wrong Professor?" I asked innocently.

"As I was saying, a garlic based brew wards off vampires for a while. You need two heads of garlic, one newt…" he began again.

This was total B.S. Garlic never warded off vampires. This was only an age-old myth made up by peasants. We were only vulnerable to the sun or major inflicted damage, but the chances were still pretty low of us dying that easily. Me being a half blood, I had a name, as well as all the other half bloods, Daywalkers.

            Snape continued with his useless lesson, and finally class got out. He requested that we write two rolls of parchment on vampires' weaknesses. Me, because I "interrupted" the class got two and a half. Ooooooh so scary!

            Potter and his "gang" had already exited the classroom. I packed my bag up rapidly and caught up with him.

"Potter! Hey Potter! Wait up!" I called.

            All three stopped and turned. I walked up to him and took a deep breath.

"What do you want?" Granger asked.

I ignored her and turned to Potter, "I need to talk to you. Please."

            Potter warded off his group and grabbed my arm walking me into a corner.

"What do you want?" he said.

"Look I just wanna apologize for yesterday. I really don't know what got into me. I'm adjusting and it's hard, ya know. I'm really sorry." I replied putting on a convincing act.

"Yeah I kinda do know. Anyways, apology accepted. You better get back to Draco or he'll start to suspect something." he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Malfoy likes you, you know. He might think something is going on between the two of us."

            I was a bit shocked. Did Draco like me?

"Let him, because the person I really like is you Harry." I said.

            Potter was speechless. I then kissed him on the cheek and he smiled.

"I'll see you around." I finished walking away slowly.

            As I turned the corner I crashed straight in to Draco, but I didn't realize it right away.

"Oh my God! I'm sorry… Draco?" I began. "Hey you, where were you in Potions?"

"That doesn't matter… what with you and Potter?" Draco demanded.

"Nothing Draco." I said nonchalantly.

"Bullshit! What was that kiss for?" he said angrily.

"Were you spying on me Draco?" I asked now getting pissed.

"More like looking out for you!"

"That's the most lamest thing I've ever heard. I don't fucking need you to look out for me." I yelled.

"You listen Jesse, and you listen good, stay away from Potter." he told me.

"Or else…" I questioned.

"Or else you'll have me to deal with."

"Fuck Off!" I yelled and ran off.

            That asshole!!! Right now I was so pissed at him there were just no words to describe it. But in the end I had to realize that this was gonna happen. I just didn't want it to.

            Herbology was next and once again it was Gryffindor and Slytherin in one class. I walked into the Green Room and soon after Draco followed. I hadn't intended too, but right when Draco walked in he gave me a sneer, so I took the seat right next to Potter and acted as if I were having a blast being next to him. 

"Jessica," Potter started, "I've been thinking about what you said…you know, about you liking me and all. Well I've been thinking and I think I like you too. So what do you say?"

"I say we're getting somewhere." I replied smiling.

"You wanna go to Hogsmeade this weekend?" he asked.

"I'd like that Harry…I'd love to go."

"Really? Great! Meet me in the Great Hall then on Saturday."

"Alright."

            And this is how it went. This is how Potter and me got "together". I was still pissed at Draco thinking that he owned me but something still drew me to him. Like a magnetic reaction. Of course he wanted nothing to do with me, now that I was dating Potter. Then again none of the Slytherin house wanted anything to do to me. All except my roomies. For everyone I was a disgrace, a traitor. But did I give a damn? As long as I knew what the rewards would be in the end I was fine with being taunted and ridiculed by my house. I really was.

            On another case I couldn't even begin to explain how sappy Potter was. I had him in my pocket. He would constantly spoil me with gifts and confectionaries just to say he loved me. I sorta felt sorry for him in a way. Actually making him believe that I loved him. His best friend Granger worried me too.

            After the months had passed I caught Potter and the Mudblood having an interesting conversation about our relationship. Trying to keep cover I crept into a dark corner and listened closely.

"Harry… how can you actually believe that she loves you? She walks all over you, you know that right." Granger said.

"Hermione you don't know what you're talking about. Jessica and I have a great relationship, and I'm sorry if it's hard to accept, but we're happy together." Potter replied.

"Harry, you know that I love you, and I just don't want to see get hurt. Just hear me out, ok. When was the last time she ever said that she loves you, huh Harry. Does she even kiss you anymore? I'm not the kind of person to get involved, but I just want you to be careful. There's something about her that's not right Harry." Granger said.

            Potter said nothing in reply, and I began to fear that maybe she had gotten through to him. What if he began to suspect things? I peeped my head out just a twinge to see what was going on. Granger gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked off.

            This now meant extreme measurements. I couldn't have him suspecting anything now. Not when the game was so close to the end. I had to do what I had to do. Simple as that.

            I walked out of my corner and greeted Potter as if I had just come out of class.

"Hey love…I've been thinking. You've been treating me to almost everything a girl could ask for. I feel bad that I haven't given you anything in return. Do you know of anyplace where we could be alone?" I asked innocently

"There are plenty of places, Jessica. The astronomy tower, the Quidditch field, the list is never ending you just take you're pick." he replied

            I began to inch closer to him until our bodies were pressed up against each other's. I then wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered in his ear. " I need a place where we can be totally, utterly, alone." The next thing I did was almost unbearable, but nothing compared to what I had in mind. I stuck my tongue in his ear and then nipped at it. This seemed to get his attention right away.

            I pulled away just a little and smiled.

"Umm… th- there's the r- room of requirement." he stuttered.

"Perfect. Meet me there 10 pm sharp." I said and kissed him on the lips, something I would hardly do.

            I walked away slowly, switching my hips, and occasionally looking back. I walked back to the Slytherin common room. Bella was there…with Draco. There she was rested on his lap fooling around. Not that I was jealous or anything. I didn't care it was her life right.

"Hey Jessica!" Bella said.

"Hi Bella…Draco." I replied raising my eyebrow at him. He let out a breath and looked away. Sure I was still pretty angry with him but the silent treatment he was giving me was beginning to hurt me. 

"I don't want to be interrupting anything so I'll be in the room."

"Are you sure? You're not interrupting anything, you know." she replied.

"Don't worry about it. I have some…umm…work to do."

"Alright."

            I walked up to my room that was thankfully empty. I searched through my trunk for something sexy and slinky. It seemed to be empty all except for a black laced thong and a red spaghetti strap top, both which I wore as pajamas. I slipped the two on and looked in the mirror. The piece seemed to be quite fitting and showed of all of my curves. I threw my robe over myself and began to do my make up. Same layout I did for every other day, dark eyeshadow, blood red lipstick, plum colored blush, and heavy black eyeliner. Right when the time came to leave, Anna Maria and Karina came in.

"Hello, Jess!" Anna yelled. "Good Lord, girl, isn't bloody late to be wearing you're robes! OH your earrings are so shiny! Like stars."

            I looked at her skeptically, and then Karina spoke.

"Hi Jessica. Don't pay any attention to Anna right now."  she said.

"What happened? She seems…drunk." I said.

"Drunk…no, no. Lets just say she has had a bit too much of the 'magical plant'. She got some from her boyfriend Blaise Zabini, you know. He seemed to have given her his whole stash."

"Oh my God. Well, lets get her quiet. If Snape finds out it will be our heads."

            Karina nodded her head, and together we shut Anna up. She fell asleep and I, realizing the time, left immediately after she crashed, without answering Karina's question of where I was going.

            I ran down the corridors and up the stairs only to find a waiting Harry Potter at the entrance of the Room of Requirement.

"You're here. I was beginning to think you stood me up." Potter said.

"I'm sorry, baby, but my roommate came in high and I had to help calm her down before Snape ever found out." I replied.

"All right, so why are we here?" he asked.

"Don't tell me you don't know? Well, you'll find out."

            I thought of something romantic and something lustful. As we entered the room there were candles all over the place and soft music playing. In the middle of the room was a bed and surrounding it were rose petals.

"Whoa." Potter whispered.

A smirk came to face and I took his hand and led him to the bed. He was wearing a white tank top, covered by a blue plaid shirt that was left open, and a pair of blue jeans. I removed his shirts, kissed him, sat down and pulled him down with me. Then I sat up again to remove my robes and when my top and underwear were revealed Potter just stared.

"What?" I asked playfully.

"You're gorgeous you know." he replied.

"Thanks…" I said and teased him with another kiss.

            I began to undo the belt of his jeans when a flash hit me and my conscious took over. I stepped away with a shocked look. I shook it off and went back but the same thing happened again. Potter looked worried and he came over to me.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked.

"I don't know…I was fine earlier, but now…I don't know." I replied.

"Jessica, are you ready for this?"

"Yes…and no." I said.

            What was going on in my head, I don't even know. A part of me said go ahead, but another part of me said stop because this isn't how you would want this to be. Whatever that meant.

"Something's wrong Jess. What is it?" he asked.

"Alright, earlier when you were talking to Granger, Hermione, I over herd her say that I didn't love you enough. I didn't want that to be the case."

He hugged me and then said, "You don't have to sleep with me to let me know that you love me. Okay?"

"Yeah." I replied.

"C'mon, lets take you back to your room."

I nodded and followed. I had almost blown it. The sensitive sucker in him kinda made me feel that he wasn't tackle anymore, but a friend. We walked back to the common room and we said goodnight. I kissed him and walked inside.

            When I walked into the common room, there was a fire lit, which was strange because all lights were out after 9. I stepped closer, and saw the shadowed figure of Draco Malfoy sitting on the couch.

"Hello, Jesse."


	4. arguments can lead to some unexpected th...

Disclaimer: DER DE DER DER!!! You know I don't own HP and its characters (although I do wish I owned Draco!!). And if I did would I be writing this stuff??? NO! I would be rolling in the dough so therefore all this pretty much belongs to J.K.R. (except Jessica!!).

Here I also used a song called Cold by Static X ok. ENJOY!!

Chapter 3 -----------------

"Draco? What are you doing up?" I asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing." he replied.

"That is none of you're concern, Malfoy."

            He rose up and started walking towards me. I rolled my eyes at him.

            In the dim light of the fire he looked so…so…gorgeous. Exactly everything I wanted in a man. I wanted him, but I couldn't have him. The light outlined his features better than ever…his angular face, his eyes, his body. 

            My eyelids began to drop as I drifted at the thought of him.

            Wait a minute. He hated me, I hated him, remember! Or did I?

"You are such a traitor Crow. I mean never has a Slytherin fucked a Gryffindor! And if there ever was, the standards could never match up to fucking Potter!" he said.

I turned my back to him and said "I wouldn't be too sure of that, about never having sex with a Gryffindor, I mean haven't you fucked Granger once or twice?" I replied.

            At this point he grabbed me, pushed me against the wall, and held my hands over my head.

"NEVER, NEVER SAY I'VE SLEPT WITH THE MUDBLOOD!" he started.

            The sleeve of my robe slid down at this point. As I noticed what was happening I tried to get free. He then shot a glance at me, and then looked at my right arm. There he saw the emblem burned into my skin. The Dark Mark. Draco let go.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Nothing, its just a…a tattoo." I said.

"Jessica, that's no ordinary tattoo." he replied.

"Oh really! And how would you…" I started, but stopped abruptly when he lifted his sleeve and there before my eyes was an imprint of a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth. "…know?"

"Acerbus Opertet Evalesco." we whispered together in unison.

"You never had relations with Potter, did you?" he asked.

            I shook my head in response. He looked at me straight in the eyes, with that common Draco stare. I couldn't break away. Slowly, he inched closer to me, until the point came when we were locked into a deep kiss. We parted and a look of amazement overcame me.

"No wonder I've been so drawn to you." he said.

            We kissed again, this time it was more passionate, our tongues battling it out. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him closer. He wanted this…I wanted this. 

            The swarm of emotions that came over us was incredible. We kept a lip lock and moved towards Draco's room.

"I guess it did come in handy knowing where your room was." I said.

            Once inside, I backed away and unbuttoned my robe, letting it slowly fall to the ground. I began to work on Draco's emerald green robes. He kissed me and began to travel down to my neck. I smiled at this, and made small moans as he continued.

I pulled of my top, and he just stared wide-eyed. I kissed him and put my hand up his shirt feeling his hard chest, and then I pulled it off. He had started a trail again, kissing me from my lips to my neck, and finally down to my breasts.

We kiss

The stars

We writhe

We are 

We made our way to the bed, and he climbed on top of me, and then he pulled down the last bit of clothing I had on. He began making butterfly kisses on my stomach until we flipped over and I rested on top.

Your name

Desire

Your flesh

We are

"These have to go if we're going to have any fun." I said pointing at his boxers, which seemed to have had a tent right in the middle.

            I laughed and pulled them off. I kissed him and then ran my tongue across his chest and then took him in my mouth. He grabbed my head and began directing me in all the right places. Draco was nervous and his head fell back when he exploded. I swallowed and rose up.

Cold, we're so cold,

We are, so, 

Cold we're so cold,

Cold, we're so cold,

We are, so, 

Cold we're so cold,

            We kissed and then I was flipped so that I was under again. Then it began. Draco entered at a smooth steady pace. I moaned in both pain and pleasure. My nails dug into his back almost enough to draw blood. His pace began to get faster and harder, when I couldn't take it anymore and I screamed his name.

Your mouth

These words

Silence

It turns

Humming

We laugh

My head

Falls back

I kissed him, and held him close to me after it was over. We were meant to be together, and maybe that's why I couldn't have slept with Potter, because I loved Draco.

Cold, we're so cold,

We are, so, 

Cold we're so cold,

Cold, we're so cold,

We are, so, 

Cold we're so cold,

I wrapped myself around in the silken covers of the bed and stayed close to him all night.

Cold, we're so cold,

We are, so, 

Cold we're so cold,

Cold, we're so cold,

We are, so, 

Cold we're so cold, 

"I love you." I said to him.

"I love you, too." he replied.

            And I fell asleep in his arms.

A/N Omg did I just write that. That is like my first sex scene w/o  any help. N/e wayz hope u liked it. PLZ continue to r/r, an dthank you for the ones that have been reviewing. Lyl.

Oh Yeah*holds out bag of Jolly Ranchers*


	5. The egotistic Slytherin

Disclaimer: DER DE DER DER!!! You know I don't own HP and its characters (although I do wish I owned Draco!!). And if I did would I be writing this stuff??? NO! I would be rolling in the dough so therefore all this pretty much belongs to J.K.R. (except Jessica!!).

Chapter 4 ------------------------

            I awoke to ticklish feeling on my bare shoulder the next morning. I turned my head only to see the face of my loved one. He smiled at me and kept kissing my shoulder delicately.

"Good morning, love." he whispered.

"Good morning. What time is it?" I replied sitting up.

"A quarter to 10."

            There was a loud knock on the door at that moment and the shrill voice of girl yelling from the other side.

"Draco, sweetie, get up! You have to get ready for the match. C'mon baby, get up!" she said.

 He looked at me and said, " Its Pansy! Get under the bed…now!"

             I did as I was told and I tried to remain as quiet as ever. I heard the small creak of the door as it opened. I watched carefully.

            Pansy Parkinson rushed in and gave Draco a long kiss. I gasped but then stopped when he shoved something under the bed, which hit me on my face.

"Draco, I thought you'd be ready by now. You have a match against Gryffindor in 30 minutes." she said.

"You heard me. Get ready…let's show Potter the real meaning of Quidditch! Oh, and remember…we're all counting on you. Especially me." Pansy said pulling him closer and kissing him once more. She turned away and headed toward the door.

"Slut!" I whispered under my breath.

"Did you say something, love?" she asked.

Draco jumped on the bed and purposefully and casually said "no". 

After the door was shut I came out from under the bed and wrapped a sheet around my body like a toga.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Nothing, babe. Pansy just has a, well, an infatuation." Draco said.

"An infatuation…hmmm…well it better be, or both of you will have a price to pay."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and said " You know, you're cute when you're jealous."

I rolled my eyes at him and kissed him with a smile.

"C'mon…lets get ready for the match. I'll meet you in the Slytherin locker rooms in 20 minutes, ok love." I said.

"Sure," he replied, "That'll give me just enough time to tell the boys how good you are in bed."

I hit him playfully and then had a serious look on my face. " We can't tell anyone about this, you know. It has to be kept a secret."

"I know." Draco said. "I know."

            I borrowed a shirt from Draco, put on my robes, and walked out of his room, reminding him I would meet him in 20 minutes. As I began to walk up the stairs to the girls' dormitories, the same shrill voice I had heard minutes before stopped me.

"Did you just come out of Draco's room, Crow?" Pansy said.

I turned and replied " What's it to you?"

"Its everything to me. I was just in there. There better be nothing between you two, because if there is-" she began.

I picked her up by her neck and then said "If there is, then what?"

"He's mine and you know it bitch!"

            I made my grip tighter until she was pleading for air. I threw her on the ground and put a foot on her neck.

"Don't mess with me, bitch." I replied.

            Leaving her tamed, I made my way back up to the stairs. As I walked in my room Bella, Karina, and Anna Maria began shooting questions at me.

"Where have you been?"

"Are you alright?"

"Did you sleep with Potter?"

I simply said, "We have a Quidditch match to prepare for, so if you don't mind."

They looked at each other dumfounded and yelled my name in unison as I shut my bedroom door.

I took a quick shower and began to get ready. Since it was the weekend we could dress casually. I put on an emerald green halter and a black mini skirt with some leather boots. I put my robe over it and did my make up. 

Seeing that I was running a bit late I rushed out of the room, down the stairs, and made my way to the locker room. I was then suddenly stopped by a strong grip on my arm. I turned to see who it was and there stood Potter in his Quidditch uniform.

"Harry, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing Jessica, I just wanted to know if you're alright." he replied.

"Never better, love."

"What are you wearing?" he then asked.

"Clothes-"

"In Slytherin colours? C'mon now."

"I have a right to root for my own team, but of course, I'll also be rooting for you." I said kissing him on the cheek. "If you'll excuse me, I have to meet up with some friends."

            Finally getting away I entered the empty Slytherin locker room. There I saw Draco waiting for me. I walked passed him and sat down on the bench next to him.

"Where is everybody?" I asked.

"The broom room." Draco replied.

Draco didn't look like he was ready to go out there. 

"What's wrong baby?" I said kissing him.

"I'm just a little tense. Its nothing new. I always get like this before a game." he said.

"Well maybe I could help." I said putting my hand on his inner thigh.

He smiled and said, "Maybe you could." 

            We kissed his tongue massaging mine. 

"How bout a quickie to get your mind in the clear?" I asked.

"Anytime."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            After the fun we had in the locker room, Draco headed out onto the field with the rest of the Slytherin team. I took my seat in the bleachers and watched as the game began.

The quaffle and the bludgers were let loose. A minute later the snitch was released. The players on broomsticks zoomed passed the crowd.

            The quaffle was in Slytherin' s possession. The red ball went into the hoop. Score 10 points to Slytherin. Then all the attention was directed towards Potter as he began to chase after the snitch. Draco followed soon after. Ramming into each other they almost crashed into a crowd of spectators. As I watched Gryffindor scored. I suddenly heard a slight flutter of wings. I side glanced and saw a spec of gold hovering right next to my ear.

"Holy-"

_ZOOM._

            A blur of green and silver came across my way and the little flutter of wings was no more. The P.A. screamed "DRACO MALFOY HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! SLYTHERIN WINS!"

            To my surprise Draco rounded back and hovered in front of me. He kissed me and then flew off.

'Dumbass!' I thought to myself.

            Potter watched close by with an angered look. He then doubled after Draco. The two were dueling on broomsticks and the crowd found this as another piece of entertainment.

"SHIT!" I yelled. 

            I ran down to the field and tried to deal with this. Once they saw me they came down and began to brawl. The cheers from the crowd got louder. 

"STOP!" I pleaded. "STOP IT YOU TWO!"

            They seemed to ignore me and kept throwing punches. Potter had a bloody nose and Draco had a cut on his lip. The teachers came down to stop the fight. They pulled the two apart, Snape holding Draco and Hagrid holding Potter.

"What's gotten into ya two?" Hagrid asked.

            No one answered.

"The girl, Rubeus…" Snape said.

"Let's go then." Hagrid said. 

            I went with Potter and Draco tried to pull away from Snape. I gave him a wide-eyed look and he walked on.

"Are you ok, Harry?" I asked.

"Yeah…I cant believe that sleaze ball kissed you, though." he replied.

"Well, I better get going. I have a party to attend to. Oh and sorry about the game." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek, and left to my common room. I had to have a little talk with a certain egotistic Slytherin.

A/N: Hope you liked it. I appreciate everyone who is r/r but I don't think I can continue with only 7 reviews. If I can get 4 more I'll gladly post up the next chappie. Thanx again.

***Holds out bag of Jolly Ranchers***


	6. The Voodoo Lounge

Disclaimer: DER DE DER DER!!! You know I don't own HP and its characters (although I do wish I owned Draco!!). And if I did would I be writing this stuff??? NO! I would be rolling in the dough so therefore all this pretty much belongs to J.K.R. (except Jessica!!).

Chapter 5--------------------------

            As I entered the Slytherin common room, the music blasted and the crowd was impossible to get through. As I made my way I began looking for Draco. Pushing through the crowds  I found him sitting in a corner next to the fire. He was tapping his foot to the beat of the music and was surrounded by his goons, Crabbe and Goyle. As I approached him Goyle pushed me aside.

"Draco does not want to be disturbed." he said.

"Get out of my way!" I said getting through.

Crabbe and Goyle tried to grab me when Draco said "Its alright boys."

"I seriously need to talk to you." I said to Draco.

"I thought so." he replied.

            He motioned Crabbe and Goyle away.

"What the hell is you're problem Draco? You could've blown everything I've worked so hard for…or is that what you what?" I said angrily.

He took a deep breath and looked at me. " I have no problem, and I sure as hell don't want to mess up your plans, but goddamn it Jessica, I want you to be mine…and only mine. I told myself before, when I find _the one_, I want the world to know it and have envy on what I have. I want the world to know what we have. Do you get where I'm going with this?"

            That was strong, maybe too strong for me and I felt that I couldn't be angry with him. We were in love and…wait, he almost blew my cover. Why did he always have to act like the innocent one? Not this time, and even if he really, really meant this, he would have to face the consequences.

"Baby, I am yours, but you have to realize that I'm Potter's as well. At least just for now, and I promise you when all this is over, I'll be yours by your side and in your bed anytime you call. Now I can't do this alone so this relationship has to be kept as an internal affair. We have an agreement?" I said.

"But-"

"No 'buts' about it. And another thing Draco everyone does envy you already. Appreciate it. But I'll repeat myself, do we have an agreement?"

"Yeah." he replied.

            I then sat on his lap facing him and kissed him dead on the lips. I stuck my tongue in and out and then pulled away.

"Well, I have to go party, so if you'll excuse me." I said.

"What? C'mon Jesse. Why the hell are you gonna lead me on like that? Do you know what that does to a guy?" he said desperately.

"Sorry love but that's what happens went you don't follow the plans. But you never know you might get lucky later."

            I walked off, met up with Bella, Anna, and Karina and danced the night away. We partied and Draco watched.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            After that day, we played it off quite smoothly. We made time for us and no one suspected a thing. If someone did, they didn't dare say anything afraid of what either one of us might do.

            As the end of the school year reached nearer, I decided that Draco and I should spend some quality time at Hogsmeade. There were rumors among the coven that an empty building in the town was a vampire nightclub. The Voodoo Lounge they called it.

Given the circumstances I decided I would head out there with Draco, especially after receiving an owl from an old, old friend.

            Rain was like a sister to me. She was my cousin on my mother's side. A full- fledged vampire. Not a Daywalker like myself. She was as beautiful as the night sky, as smooth as silk, but above all had an insatiable thirst. At almost 340 years of age she looked as if she was 20. I hadn't spoke to her since I left Romania and so receiving a letter from her brought joy to me.

Dearest Jessica,

          My deepest apologies for not being able to contact you in your stay in London. How are things with you? Hopefully well. If they are bad, don't worry little cousin; all will be over within a matter of days. Well, I've sent you this owl to inform you that I will be in town this weekend. If possible, meet me at the deserted mansion in the local town. We could stop by the club. Please respond soon.

          With Love, 

                   Rain.

P.S. Bring some fresh game if you'd like. I bet they're making you quite ill without your daily dose of blood.

          After reading the letter I quickly got out my quill, ink bottle, and parchment and began to write. I sent the letter with Fudge with a positive reply.

            Once done I ran down the stairway and pounded on Draco's door. When he finally opened I rushed in and told him about this weekend.

"Are you insane? A vampire club, we'll get killed!" he said.

            It hit me that he yet did not know of my cultural background.

"Draco…what am I?" I asked.

"A beautiful girl gone mad."

"Thanks for the compliment. Draco…I'm a vampire." I said.

"Right. Maybe you need to lie down." he replied.

"Ha ha. I'm not kidding. Look." I said revealing the two fangs.

Looking astonished he said, "Why haven't you told me this before?"

"Thought slipped my mind."

"But you're able to walk in daylight."

"Hence the name Daywalker. I'm only half." I replied.

"Still Jesse, we cant go." he said.

"Why not?"

"That's the day of the Yule Ball."

"C'mon! This will be so much better. Please baby. Do it for me." I begged.

            He finally gave in and said we would ditch the Christmas dance for the Voodoo Lounge. What I forgot was that the fact he was still only human. How was I going to protect him from all the other Creatures of the Underworld?


End file.
